


wait for me, tooru.

by alesandrey



Category: Haikyuu!!, Iwaoi - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Sad, iwaoi angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesandrey/pseuds/alesandrey
Summary: A one shot angst story of how Iwaizumi Hajime had lost his one and only love that he had been waiting for three years.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	wait for me, tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I have always been a fan of haikyuu. I love my boys so much specially Tooru. I made this awhile back ago. I hope you like it. Ilyyyy all.

  
  


𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶. 

  
\----------------------

  
𝐈waizumi groaned groggily as rays of the early sun seeped through the spaces in between of his blinds and hit his face. The chirping of the birds and busy buzzing and honking of cars outside played in his ears as he blinked a few times laying his head on one of his pillow. He was contemplating whether to sleep more or stand and get ready to pick up the shittiest person he had ever met on the airport today and sighed as he heard that annoying high-pitched voice Oikawa usually use whenever he annoy or wants something from Iwaizumi in his head. 

  
He smirked and shook the voice out of his head before sitting straight up. " I can even hear you in my head now shittykawa. " Just how much did he miss the brunette that he can even imagine the expression he is making and his voice in his thoughts? Who knows. Iwaizumi doesn't know. 

  
The latter shook his head and went his way to his bathroom. Grabbing his toothbrush and other hygiene neccesity. He didn't know why but he brushed his teeth longer today, took his mouth wash twice, shave those visible and stray beard and gel his hair. He scoffs as he tries to convince himself that he wasn't doing this extra stuff for a certain someone but only because he feels like it and he wanted to. That's it. 

  
Sound of fingers tapping was heard on his small room. It has been lonely for years since the brunette left and decided to chase his dreams first. Iwaizumi was sad but what can he do? He was helplessly inlove with the shithead that even if seeing him go means him being happy, even if it hurts him he will gladly let Tooru go with a smile on his face. Years passed since he last saw Toru in flesh. Yes, sure they do call and video chat everyday, sometimes do some intimate things through phone but it's still never the same on how things was when Tooru was still there, beside him. 

  
The dialing tone rang as iwaizumi held the phone on his ear. Patiently waiting for Oikawa to pick the call up. Iwaizumi was never patient but God knows what Oikawa did to him that he manage to stay alive and waited for 3 years. 

  
" Iwa-chaaaaaaan~" Iwa's heart fluttered and was beating annoyingly loud as soon as Tooru did that high pitch shit he usually do whenever he answer iwaizumi's call. His heart never fails to surprise the latter on how fast it beats everytime. 

  
" Shittykawa. "

  
Despite the stingy nickname. Iwaizumi's voice was soft. A smile was plastered on his face as he look down at nothing, rubbing his lap as he keep the phone on his ears. 

  
" Iwa-chan you're still mean hmpf. Do you want me to go home or not? " 

  
" Of course I do, you idiot. " 

" Then stop being mean 'kay? I missed you so much iwa-chan cant wait to see you. "

  
"....me too Tooru... so come home quick. " 

  
There was this unusual silence after those words left iwaizumi's mouth. Seconds later it was then followed with a low but soft chuckle from the person on the other line that made iwa blush and cover his face in embarrassment. 

  
" Dont fucking laugh shithead. I'll kill you. " 

  
" Yeah right hahaha. Dont forget to pick me up okay? My plane will arrive at 12. Then lets grab lunch after and call matsun and maki. I need to get ready iwa-chaaan~ i'll hang up now see youu "

  
" 𝘐𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦. "

  
" I will and i love you too, Iwaizumi. " The word hung on iwaizumi's head a little bit longer. Damn he misses him so much. 

  
But fate is cruel. 

  
If he had known, he would have stayed longer and forced Tooru to talk to him longer. If only he had known. 

Iwa stared at his phone blankly. He sighed pinching his nose and massaging his temple to lessen the stress and frustrations he managed to save because of how he misses Tooru to ease his mind. Iwa stood and left his apartment as he reassured himself. 

𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘐𝘸𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

  
\-------

  
Iwaizumi arrived at the airport earlier than usual. After having his breakfast somewhere on the busy streets in Tokyo, went to a nearby shrine to give thanks and wishes he went straight ahead to the airport. He cursed and told himself to stay calm and relax for a hundredth time now and his self hadn't been listening. 

  
1 hour before Tooru's arrival. 

  
Iwaizumi's hands began to sweat. It was a sunny day and everyone was busy. Time seems to pass by slower than Iwaizumi had thought. Everyone looks blurry. They were moving fast but the time seems to be doing the opposite. He clicks his tongue as he pulled the sleeve of his jacket exposing his wrist watch. 

  
𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯. 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘉𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 

  
Iwaizumi exhaled as he throw his head backwards and closed his eyes. He evened his breathing and fished his phone out of his pocket as he scan its front page looking for a decent game he could play while waiting, even though it really wasn't helping. Minutes after playing iwa clicked his tongue and decided to exit and uninstall the godforsaken game as he keep on getting killed and losing. He thought the game was shit and went on deleting it, after that he decides to open his gallery only to find that it was filled with pictures of Tooru despite him being the owner. 

The corner of iwa's lips raises upward in a slight smile. The cease on his forehead was starting to even out as the latter unconsciously relaxed just by seeing Tooru's gorgeous face on his screen. Oh god how he miss his dumbass boyfriend. And he cant wait to see him. 

Another hour had passed and Tooru's arrival time came. Iwaizumi's phone was on his hand, cheking it every now and then for messages. He was walking back in forth infront of the bench he was seated. It was already twelve but he received no call or text from Tooru. Iwaizumi bit his lips as a nervous feeling suddenly came through him together with the sudden loud beating of his heart. He took a seat again and calmed himself as he threw a glance at his phone again only to see nothing but his and Tooru's face on the lockscreen. 

  
Maybe his flight was just a bit delayed 

  
The thought seems to calm him. He put his airpods on and played some music to ease and help him chill. The latter leaned in, closed his eyes and let himself get absorbed on the mellow music playing as he lay his head on the wall beside the bench making the thought of Tooru's late arrival get pushed on the back of his mind. It wasn't long when he drifted to sleep. 

  
\---

  
The sudden vibration of his cellular underneath his pocket shocked the shit out of him. He sat up, straightened his back and breath as he removed his buds and took his phone out excitedly as he plays out the lines he will say to Oikawa for calling so late and for not informing him about his delayed flight. Despite his complaints he couldnt even keep his lips on a straight line as its ends keeps on raising up making a foolish grin of excitedness. 

" You idiot, why didn't you say your flig--- "

" Iwaizumi this is Makki. " 

  
Iwa's mood droped from 100 to 0 his shoulders fell as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustrations. Disappointment was visible on his tone as he spoke. 

  
" M-makki. Hello what's up man? "

  
" Are you still on the airport? "

  
Makki's voice was forlorn. It was calm but there's also this twinge of sadness and pain hidden behind its calmness that sent shivers down iwaizumi spine. The feeling he felt before, the nervous feeling he felt moments ago starting to creep up on his system. 

  
He raised his head and scanned his sorroundings only to find that the sun was about to set and that people seems to move more quicker and messier. Like as if they were all in a hurry. Something urgent must've happen while he drifted to sleep. It was only then that he notice that he fell asleep for an hour or two. The number of people on the airport also had dramatically increased and he could hear the faint sound of sirens from a far. 

  
" Uh.. yeah why? Im waiting for Tooru. I think his flight was dela-- " 

  
" It wasn't. " 

  
Silence. Iwaizumi begans to panic as he stood and clench his hands into a fist. His heart was starting to pick up pace slowly making it hard for him to breath. 

  
" What? What do you mean? Then why isn't he here yet? " 

  
He could probably hear his own heart by how loud it was beating. His hands were sweating and his legs were shaking as he stood there holding the phone to his ear. 

  
" Did you not open your social media? "

  
" No. Why. "

  
" 𝘛𝘰𝘳𝘶'𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥.. 𝘐𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘨𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨.... "

  
Iwaizumi's heart stopped. He froze as his brain processes the words that he heard from his friend and past group mate. His knees lost all strength as he fell to the ground crouching his chest as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

  
People around him seems to notice and starts to circle around him helping him to sit back and asking him if he was alright. Iwaizumi couldn't even answer. He was frightened. His heart was clenching and breathing was very painful. He gasped for air as he straddled a nearby stranger face dripping with tears and painted with disbelief and horror. 

  
The old man was taken aback and was shocked but held his ground asking what was wrong. 

  
" D-did flight 40xx a-arrive? " 

  
The stranger's face fell and he too began to sniff as he blinked the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

" Be strong son. Lets keep our fate I know our love one's whos on the flight is safe. Let us trust Him. " 

  
Iwaizumi couldnt believe it. The stranger left him as he heard someone announced the passengers names that had survived the crash. Iwaizumi's blood seems to rushed all up on his head as he got on his feet, adrenaline taking over him clinging on to the hope and chance that Tooru might still be alive. He was running and half tripping pushing his way to the clump crowd. 

The screens where flights and directories can be seen turned black all of a sudden then and suddenly lit back up showing list of names in black and bold letters. 

  
It was the at that moment that Iwaizumi had forsaken everything. Himself and even God. He laughed coldly tears still dripping, like water in a faucet fell from his eyes. 

  
Tooru's name was nowhere to found. 

  
How could this happen? The love he had been waiting for 3 years vanished in just a day. All the wait he did, efforts sacrificed, sleepless nights all gone in just one accident. Out of all the billions of people in the world, good lords why does this have to happen to Tooru? Why does it have to happen to... him? 

  
He took his phone and stared at the man clinging on his neck smiling so sweetly beside him at his lockscreen. Iwaizumi's thumb brushed against his screen in where Tooru's face was as he smiled sadly. 

" 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘛𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘶.. 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦. "


End file.
